Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange content and other information. In a common application, a server computing system can provide content to various client computing devices. For example, a server computing system can host or provide access to videos that are viewable by multiple client computing devices simultaneously or substantially simultaneously. The videos may be transmitted or “streamed” to the client computing devices such that each of the client computing devices receives and displays the same portion of the video at about the same (e.g., video streams of live broadcasts).
In some implementations, users of the client computing devices (or “clients”) may submit annotations or “comments” regarding content that is displayed on the client computing devices. For example, a user may view a video stream on a client computing device, and submit a comment to the server computing system (or “server”) about what is currently being shown in the video. The server can distribute the comment to other clients for display. Users of the other clients can then view the comment, submit their own comments, etc. Thus, a comment list or “feed” shown on any particular client in connection with the video can include comments from many different clients. Newer comments can replace older comments, causing the older comments toward the end of a comment list or off of the display. In some cases, the newer comments may be added to the end of a comment list.
Some servers may implement moderation of comments to avoid distributing inappropriate or offensive comments (or links to inappropriate or offensive content). For example, a server may block or reject comments that include particular words or phrases, comments that include links to other content, etc. Users who repeatedly submit comments that get rejected or that otherwise do not pass the moderation standards of the server may be prevented from submitting comments in the future.